Two Sides of the Same Coin
by BetaReject
Summary: Leon and Chris's world's are changed forever with the discovery of Claire's darkest secret. In a world were evil and good are no longer black and white will justice prevail or will it be consumed by the grey? *A flip side tale to 'Magnum and Berretta'.
1. Chapter 1

**Artist Notes:** This was inspired by **knune**'s series titled Running up that Hill which is a must read for all Claire/Wesker fans! Believe me you won't be disappointed! As such am dedicating this tale to Knune! Thank you so for the inspiration girl! And keep writing!

This tale was written to fit into **knune**'s universe (as she has given me permission) and takes place just after the events of What you believe in the light.

As such all credit goes to her for letting me play in her playground!  


* * *

  
"It's him isn't it?"

The question hung in the air, a silent accusation that neither man wanted to claim as their own. Outside of his name and relation to Claire, there was little Leon knew of the muscle bound BSAA agent who now stood before him. Chris knew even less about the Government Agent.

The steely looks exchanged said more than words ever could. There was no need to clarify the identity in question.

"Yes."

Chris's calloused hands rested on either side of the exposed jewellery box. They left smudged palm prints in the thick layer of dust that now covered the aged desk. The silence was heavy with the weight of the truth, darkness and the world; it was almost too much. For a moment Chris did not move, his body frozen in position as though he were a living statue.

"How long?"

His question held a thousand meanings, but only one answer sufficed.

"Judging by the amount of jewellery, I'd say for some time," Leon replied.

The truth could no longer be ignored.

Chris's eyes suddenly focussed on Leon. If a single look could kill somewhere the infamous Albert Wesker would have dropped dead.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll take care of it from here."

Leon frowned to Redfield's calm statement. He had too far and been through too much to simply walk away.

"She may not be family but she was a friend. I think I deserve some answers too."

Chris hesitated; his eyes remained focussed on Leon as though attempting to uproot dark secrets that he did not carry. The young man reminded Chris of his younger days, when he was still a romantic idealist. Even a blind man could see that Leon carried deep emotions for the woman neither ever really knew.

With a hint of a nod the ex-soldier carefully lifted his hands from the table. Cautiously he made his way to the door that would led back to the living room.

Leon watched Chris's every action. His movements were slow, controlled and well thought out. Ironic for a man whom Claire often claimed was fiery, hot headed and quick to act. Then again, if Chris did not even know his own sister, who was to say she ever knew him? The former cop soon followed him out, he too had no reason to remain there any longer.

"I'll be in touch."

Chris said as they parted ways. It carried its weight in warning and held the promise that would haunt them both in the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"What you are suggesting borders on organized crime-terrorism. No one has the right to take the law into their own hands! It is not our jobs to play judge, jury and executioner!"

Chris stiffened to the accusations. Leave it up to the bureaucrats, who watched on from the comfort of their stuffy offices to tell us what was right or wrong, he bitterly thought.

"Why is it whenever anyone is afraid of bringing about justice they hide behind that term?"

His superior scowled as he folded his arms, his expression hid none of his annoyance.

"You can't tell me that you're not tired of watching as the guilty walk, while hundreds of thousands if not more die.

"The law is corrupt and I'll be damned if innocent lives continue to be thrown away because of red tape."

Chris forced himself to rein in the blinding rage that threatened to consume him and cleared his thoughts; he would try another approach.

"Think of your own daughters and their children. Do you want your grand children to grow up in a world where their lives are constantly at risk because these mad men run free?"

The commander fell silent for a moment, his dark eyes revealed his thoughts. Chris's words had met its mark.

"You've made your point. But you still need a crew and solid evidence that the criminals you seek are indeed guilty."

"Understood. I have already collected the names of those I want involved as well as the evidence required. I just need your approval to begin."

The older commander gave a nod as his eyes studied the former soldier before him. Something had clearly changed within Redfield; he attributed it to Jill's abduction and rescue. Chris was never known to be this collected or calm.

"If we're going to do this, I want to know everything that you have planned is that clear?

"I'll be watching you closely Redfield. You sneeze the wrong way and I promise I will know about it."

Chris gave a hint of a smirk.

"Understood."

"Good. We are walking this fine line. Cross it and we'll be no different from those we want to bring to justice.

"Never forget that."

The old commander's words echoed Jill's own causing Chris's expression to grow dark.

"We are **nothing** like them."

The officer patted Chris's shoulder, as his troubled expression slightly softened.

"I know, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

A moment later and it was business once more.

"Alright Redfield, I will need the names of those assisting you and the details pertaining to your mission on my desk asap. "

Without another word Chris silently gave the man a manila envelope that he had been carrying.

The old man did not need to ask what it contained. With a simple nod and a word of luck later, the commander was left alone with only the envelope and his thoughts.

Opening it with care, he withdrew it contents before giving a low whistle of surprise followed by a heavy sigh. Staring at a very recent image of the ever-illusive agent known as Albert Wesker the old man shook his head as he softly chuckled.

"You never could settle for second best could you?

"Well, best of luck to you son. You're going to need it."


End file.
